


Something About Us

by CamoAndTea3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Police, Confrontations, Crimes & Criminals, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamoAndTea3/pseuds/CamoAndTea3
Summary: Iwadai Week 2k18Day 1 - Greed/The Little Things (Habits)Day 2 - Lust/MasqueradeDay 3 - Gluttony/ Five SensesDay 4 - Envy/FashionDay 5 - Pride/ Fake DatingDay 6 - Wrath/ Crime/MysteryDay 7 - Sloth/Working Life





	1. Day 1: Greed/ The Little Things (Habits)

**Author's Note:**

> For whatever reason I thought Iwadai week started tomorrow but surprise! It starts today so I was scrambling to make sure I got everything set. I think I'm more prepare this year than I was last year . Once again I am using a Daft Punk song as the title cause your girl here isn't creative enough to come up something original haha, especially for each individual day.
> 
> Enjoy!

Possessive is not a word that Hajime likes to use in regard to describing himself. More specifically, it’s a word that he doesn’t like to use when it comes to his relationship with Daichi.

From the very first day they got together, it was evident that there were bound to be some people who would find Hajime’s boyfriend attractive, and ultimately hit on him. To be completely honest, Hajime can’t fully blame them. All biases aside, Daichi is probably one of, if not the most beautiful person that Hajime has ever had the pleasure of knowing, both inside and out, and he will fight anyone who thinks otherwise.

But that being said, Hajime still can’t shake off the uneasy feeling the dwells in the pit of his stomach whenever someone tries to make a move on Daichi. Is it childish for Hajime to want to keep Daichi for himself, locked away from the clutches of anyone who dare try to take him away from him?

Absolutely, and that’s what makes this all so difficult. 

Hajime really loathes people who have to keep a tight leash on their partner, dictating everything from what they wear to who they can and can’t be around. It’s this aversion of his that makes it all the more frightening when Hajime catches glimpses of himself lean towards that path.

And that’s the last thing Hajime wants.

The air inside the bar is suffocatingly warm, the loud reverberation of the bass already in the process of breeding hundreds of migraines. There’s far too many people parading around the small space for Hajime’s liking, far too many bodies bumping and clashing into each other like they don’t have a single care in the world.

Hajime honestly didn’t even want to go out tonight, but a couple of their friends are heading to nationals for baseball and wanted to celebrate, so he begrudgingly agreed. His mood wasn’t all that great to begin with, and it only worsened when a girl approached Daichi and tried to drag him away from everybody. Thankfully, Daichi (bless his kind soul) turned her down before anything could happen, though Hajime is pretty sure that his boyfriend was unaware of her intentions.

Hajime startles out of his thoughts when he feels something ghosting along the tips of his fingers. He relaxes once he realizes that it’s just Daichi stroking his thumb lovingly against his hand, the tension in his shoulders melting away almost instantly. Like a bad habit he was never able to shake off, Hajime laces their fingers together, breathing a sigh of relief as Daichi continues his ministrations underneath the privacy of the table. Daichi leans in close so as to be heard over the loud roar of the bar, so close in fact that his lips nearly touch Hajime’s ear when he speaks. 

“Are you alright?”

A fluttery sensation erupts in Hajime’s chest at his boyfriend’s thoughtfulness, his lips curling upwards into a shy smile. It never fails to amaze Hajime at just how in tune Daichi is with how he’s feeling, regardless of the time or place.

Hajime leans over also. “I think I’m just feeling a bit claustrophobic, but I should be fine.”

Daichi studies Hajime for moment. “Do you want to go home? It’s alright. We could leave now if you want to.”

Hajime gives the question some thought. He doesn’t want to be a buzzkill, but he also doesn’t want to be here any longer than he already has. All Hajime really wants to do right now is head home, cuddle with Daichi some, and go to bed.

“If it’s okay with you.” Hajime answers, unable to stop to the fuzzy feeling that blooms when Daichi places a quick kiss on his temple and tells him that it’s fine.

“I’m gonna go tell the others then. I’ll be right back.” Daichi stands up to leave, the warmth of his hand lingering in Hajime’s as he walks away to find their friends. Hajime tries not to get too worked up when he notices some guy giving Daichi the look over when he passes by. He’s so focused on trying  _ not  _ to get mad that Hajime doesn’t even notice there’s someone approaching him.

“Is this seat taken?” the stranger asks, a flirty smile curving her scarlet-colored lips. The question is unnecessary though, as she sits down before he can give her an answer.

Hajime doesn’t miss a beat. “Actually, yeah it is.”

“Oh.” The girl seems taken aback by the blunt response, but quickly shakes it off, the flirty smile returning once again. “Is your girlfriend with you?”

“No, but my boyfriend is.”

The girl turns beet red as she lets the comment sink in for several moments, apologizing profusely as she stumbles out of her seat. She bows once, twice before scurrying off into the crowd.  

Hajime quirks an eyebrow at the strange reaction. Oh well. It probably had nothing to do with him anyway. Daichi’s coming back now, and that’s all that matters. 

“Are you ready to go?” Daichi asks, and if Hajime didn’t know any better, he’d say that Daichi sounds a bit on edge.

“Yeah, I’m ready to leave.” 

Almost immediately, Daichi grabs Hajime by the hand, swiftly guiding him through the sea of bodies, and out through the entrance. The night air is cool and refreshing, a stark contrast from heat and humidity of the bar. Silence encompasses the couple as they stroll through the semi vacant streets, hands intertwined firmly together. Hajime sneaks a glance over at Daichi towards the end of their journey home, his mouth curling into a childish grin at the slight pout on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Are you pouting, Daichi?” he teases, bumping him playfully with his hip. Daichi returns the bump with a shy smile, his face pinkening. 

“Yeah. I am.”

Hajime’s eyes widen at Daichi’s honesty. Usually, it takes a bit more prodding on Hajime’s part to get his boyfriend to admit that kind of stuff. “What? Why?”

“‘Cause that girl was clearly trying to flirt with you.”

Hajime stops walking. “What girl?”

Daichi gapes in disbelief at his boyfriend’s obliviousness. “Are you serious, Hajime? After I left, there was that girl that approached you.”

“She was flirting with me?”

Daichi’s face blankens before he suddenly doubles over with laughter, one hand clutching onto his stomach, the other holding onto Hajime’s hand for dear life.

A blush forms on Hajime’s cheeks. “Sh-shut up! I didn’t know alright!”

Daichi smiles and cups Hajime’s face to kiss him, paying no mind to the fact that they’re out in public. “I guess I was getting upset over nothing.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re just so amazing, so I feel strange whenever someone seems interest in you. But I mean, why wouldn’t they? You’re so handsome, and kind, and funny.” Daichi flails his arms around as he tries to find the right words, chuckling quietly at his own shortcomings. “Sorry. I know I’m just being dumb.”

Hajime smiles and kisses Daichi’s forehead. “I guess we’re both dumb then.”

“You get like that too?” 

“Yeah,” Hajime mumbles, sinking his head into the crook of his boyfriend’s shoulder. All of the agitation and discomfort he was feeling earlier disappears when Daichi wraps his arms around him, rubbing soothing circles along his back. “Like when you left the table, there was a guy that you passed that was checking you out but I’m sure you didn’t notice.”

“I guess we both get a little overprotective of each other, huh?” Daichi chuckles, mouthing a light peck onto Hajime’s collarbone.

“Yeah, and neither of us seem to know when we’re getting hit on.” Hajime laughs, tightening his embrace around Daichi. They stand in the middle of the sidewalk for a few moments in silence, getting lost in each other’s touch and warmth. Hajime breaks that silence with a soft smile and another kiss. “C’mon, let’s go home.”

 


	2. Day 2: Lust/Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had no idea what to do for these prompts, so this was the best I could come up with haha

Daichi has never been the type for parties. There’s just something about hundreds of bodies crammed together inside a tight space, hot, sweaty and inebriated beyond belief, that just never seemed appealing to him. The music is always too loud, the people are always too obnoxious, and the alcohol is always too pungent.  

Honestly, the whole experience just  _ sounds  _ draining.

The only reason Daichi is out here tonight, crammed up against the living room wall like some forgotten wallflower, is because Sugawara dragged him against his will. 

" _You gotta go out and live your life sometimes, Daichi.”_ Had been the excuse. _“You won’t be twenty-two forever.”_

Daichi sighs and tilts his head back, peering out into the sea of the drunk, the high, and the stupid. There’s a couple making out on his right, whispering dirty things into each other’s ear, a group of guys competing to see who can down the most shots of vodka on his left, too wasted to realize just how bad of an idea it is. Daichi swirls his half-drinken cup of beer absentmindedly, watching with mild interest as the foamy liquid waves around like a tiny typhoon, before placing it down on a nearby shelf, and walks towards the back of the house.

The backyard isn’t empty, but there’s significantly less people out here than there is back inside the house. Daichi waltzes around the few drunk souls inhabiting the patio stairs, seeking refuge on one of the unoccupied outdoor couches further out on the lawn. He sits down and closes his eyes, the cool night breeze tickling his skin as he waits for the alcohol in his system to die down.

Daichi feels the cushion sink in the spot right next to him, and cranes his eyes open. There’s a man with roughly the same height and build as Daichi lounging nonchalantly on the couch. He strips off his mask, what looks to be some sort of reptilian inspired theme, and gestures it towards Daichi.

“I’m pretty sure whoever’s stupid idea this was expecting fancy ass masquerade masks or something.”

Daichi snorts at the comment before remembering that he’s still wearing his, a cheap party mask he found at the dollar store, and sluggishly takes it off. For whatever reason, if you wanted to attend this party you had to wear a mask, something about how it would make everything more fun and exciting if you couldn’t tell who everyone was.

“Yeah, it’s pretty dumb.”

"So what’re you doin’ out here?” The guy asks, looking over at Daichi with curious eyes. He smirks, tone playful. “Not much of a party guy?”

“That’s part of it.” Daichi scoffs as he leans back, gazing up at all of the stars and constellations in the sky above him. “I’m tryin’ to sober up.”

“Lightweight?”

Daichi sighs. “Unfortunately.”

The man laughs and readjusts his position into a more comfortable one. “Yeah, me too. I don’t even like drinking all that much. The only reason I’m here is ‘cause my friend wouldn’t shut up ‘bout it ‘till I agreed to go.”

“Funny, I’m in a similar situation myself.” Daichi takes the moment to catch a good look at the man. With olive skin and piercing green eyes that stir something deep inside Daichi, the man is very attractive. Daichi recalls him being in one of his classes, but which one he can’t remember right now.

The conversation shifts into more casual, sporadic topics, ranging everywhere from past relationships to favorite movies. The man, who Daichi discovers is named Iwaizumi Hajime, is explaining in buzzed detail the reasoning behind his fascination with a certain overgrown reptile when Daichi interrupts him, brash and unapologetic.

“You’re really handsome, y’know.”

If he was completely sober, Daichi wouldn’t have the balls to tell someone that, let alone to their face, but he’s not so he lets the alcohol do the talking. Iwaizumi’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise before a playful smirk claims his lips. He leans in close so that their faces are only centimeters apart, voice deep and husky.

“Oh yeah? You’re pretty handsome yourself.”

It's a bit foggy remembering exactly how the next few minutes play out. One minute Daichi is going playfully back and forth with Iwaizumi, the next he’s laying on top of the man, cupping his face as he kisses him with a fervor. Large calloused hands run eagerly across Daichi’s back, sneaking underneath his shirt for the smallest touch of skin.

Iwaizumi breaks away suddenly, studying Daichi with glossy but concerned eyes. “Wait, how drunk’re you?”

Daichi contemplates the question for a several seconds before answering. “Sober enough to know what’s going on. Drunk enough not to care.”

Something voracious flickers in Iwaizumi’s eyes when he grins, a pleasant sound escaping his throat as he brings their lips together once again.

Daichi has never been the type for parties, and most likely never will, but with the right company and the right mindset, he might make this one an exception.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)


	3. Day 3: Gluttony/Five Senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whatever reason, I had a hard time writing this one, which is weird cause domestic fluff is like the only thing I'm good at writing hahaha

The kitchen area fills with the warm aroma of herbs and spices, engulfing the entire apartment in a cozy and inviting atmosphere. Hajime hums absentmindedly to pleasant beat of the song playing on the radio, mouthing the few words he knows and mumbling up the rest. He sneaks a quick peek at the large pan cooking inside the oven, smiling satisfactorily when he sees that its contents look fantastic and ready to eat.

It’s been at the top of Hajime’s list for quite a while now to have a date at home with Daichi, as the last couple of months have been nothing but hell for the two of them. They both deserve a breather after enduring all of the classes, projects, and exams that were the main culprits of their stress and anxiety, and with the semester coming to a close, Hajime figures that now is the best time for some quality one-on-one with his boyfriend.

He glances at the clock, and grins. Daichi should be home any minute now, and Hajime cannot wait. He never told Daichi about his plans, deciding that it would be much more fun and far more rewarding to surprise him.

With a happy clap of the hands, Hajime grabs a pair of oven mitts and takes the pan out to cool. It’s during the midst of setting up the kitchen table that he hears the front door open and close, signaling Daichi’s return home from work. Hajime hurries towards the entrance just in time to see Daichi taking off his shoes.

“Hey, Gorgeous.” he greets, leaning down to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips. “How was work?”

“Long. I’m glad to be home now.” Daichi sighs, the exhaustion really showing in his voice. He gives Hajime a curious look. “What’re you making? It smells really good.”

“It’s a surprise.” Hajime reaches his hand out, and pulls Daichi up, grinning playfully as he laces their hands together. “I’m almost done, do you mind waiting here for a bit?”

“I guess I have no other choice, do I?” Daichi chuckles, swinging their hands back and forth slowly. “You know I can’t say no when you get all cute and excited like this.”

Hajime leans in for another kiss. “I’ll be quick, I promise.”

“You better be!” Daichi jokes, pushing Hajime in the direction of the kitchen.

“No peeking! You hear me, Sawamura?”

“No promises!”

Hajime makes quick work of finishing up the table, stopping only make sure that everything is as perfect as can be. Once he’s satisfied with his work, Hajime makes a beeline towards the apartment entrance, smiling so hard it almost hurts as he stops dramatically in front of his boyfriend.

“Okay, close your eyes.”

Daichi eyes his boyfriend with an incredulous look, but humors him anyway after seeing just how genuinely excited he is. “They’re closed.”

Hajime hums suspiciously. “I don’t trust you.” 

“What? I promise I won’t peek.” Daichi laughs, shaking his head in amusement as Hajime sneaks behind him, and cups his hands over his already shut eyes. “This seems unnecessary.” 

“I can’t take any chances.” Hajime teases as he carefully leads his boyfriend into the kitchen. He places a quick kiss on the crown of Daichi’s head once they’re at the table. “Ready?” he asks.

“Yes, yes.” 

Slowly, Hajime removes his hands from his boyfriend’s face, suddenly feeling a rush of nervousness hit him like a tidal wave. That anxiety fades away as quickly as it appears however, as the astonished expression on Daichi’s face is more than enough to tell Hajime that he did a great job. 

Spread out across the kitchen table lies the dinner Hajime spent the last few hours making; lasagna with a side of bread and salad, accompanied by one of Daichi’s favorite beers. They aren’t the most frequent of drinkers, but tonight felt like the perfect night to crack a few bottles open and just relax. Taking center stage is the vase of flowers Hajime spontaneously bought on his way home from the grocery store, stuffed to the brim with an assortment of Daichi’s favorites.

“Hajime,” Daichi breaths, rendered speechless by the pleasant surprise. “I don’t even know what to say―God, you are too sweet for your own good sometimes!”

“You like it?” A shy smile sneaks its way onto Hajime’s mouth when Daichi cups his face, kissing him with the biggest and brightest smile.

“I love it. Now go sit down so we can eat!” Daichi laughs, patting his boyfriend’s butt so he can move faster. Hajime smiles as he takes his seat, and begins preparing the plates. Once everything is set out, Hajime sits back and eyes his boyfriend expectantly. Daichi grins. “What?”

“I’m waiting for you to take the first bite.” 

Daichi smiles and does exactly that. Hajime waits impatiently for Daichi’s opinion, his foot tapping anxiously against the wooden flooring.

“Is it good?” he asks.

“Everything you make is always good.”

Hajime breathes a sigh of relief, the tension in his shoulders visibly disappearing. “Thank God. I was worried since I’ve never made this before, but I really wanted to make something different from what we usually have.”

“What made you wanna do all this?” Daichi asks as he begins digging into his meal. “As far as I know, there isn’t any major holidays today, and our anniversary is still a few months away.”

“Well, we’ve been busy the last few months, and haven’t really gotten to spend much time together, so it just seemed like a good idea.” Hajime’s face reddens as he averts his eyes elsewhere. He murmurs the next part so quietly that Daichi just barely hears it. “I also just like spoiling you whenever I get the chance.”

Hajime’s blush darkens when he realizes that Daichi is gazing at him with nothing but love and adoration. He yelps in surprise when Daichi gets up from his seat to attack him with a tight hug.

“You really are too sweet for your own good!” Daichi gushes, smothering his boyfriend’s face with a barrage of kisses. Hajime giggles at the loving assault, unable to hide his bashfulness.

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are!”

“No, you’re the one who’s sweet!”

“Not like you!”

The pseudo-argument ends in a draw, Daichi and Hajime returning back to dinner, chatting about nothing in particular. After dinner they head out into the living room to watch a movie. As they’re setting everything up, Hajime surprises Daichi once again with a cake he made from scratch.

Daichi takes a generous bite, only for his face to scrunch up in disgust. Hajime frowns at his boyfriend’s reaction. “What’s wrong?”

“I think you might of used salt instead of sugar…”

Hajime’s stomach sinks like a rock. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

Daichi crawls over onto his boyfriend, and kisses his temple. “Sorry, that was mean.”

Hajime wraps an arm around Daichi’s shoulder, placing a kiss on his cheek as a sign of forgiveness. “It’s alright. Are you at least enjoying tonight so far?” 

Daichi smiles, and snuggles closer into Hajime’s embrace. “Of course I am. Couldn’t ask for anything more perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


	4. Day 4: Envy/Fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning, I don't know anything about modeling or photoshoots or how any of that goes down so this is probably really vague haha but I hope you like it anyway.

Making a living as set constructor at one of the top modeling companies in Tokyo wasn’t exactly what Daichi had in mind when choosing his career, but he doesn’t regret it. Not a single bit. If there is one complaint Daichi has with his job it’s the models, more specifically, one model in particular; Iwaizumi Hajime.

He’s incredibly attractive, like ridiculously so, toppled with the fact that he’s so nice to literally everybody he’s around.

It’s becoming a real problem for Daichi, to the point where he can’t even be around the model without being a complete, utter mess. It doesn’t help that Iwaizumi seems completely unaware of the power he holds over Daichi. Every time Daichi manages to make a fool of himself in front of him, Iwaizumi only makes it worse by being such a gentleman about everything, like the day Daichi quite literally fell head over heels into his arms, Iwaizumi didn’t get upset and merely laughed it off.

Daichi only wishes he had the confidence and charisma in him to do what Iwaizumi does so effortlessly.

“I think you should ask him out.” Sugawara states almost matter of factly, grabbing his supplies as they get ready to head home for the day.

Daichi furrows his brow in confusion. “Who?”

“Iwaizumi, duh. Who else would I be talking about?”

“I don’t even like him like that.” Daichi claims, but the pink dusting the tips of his ears say otherwise.

Sugawara rolls his eyes, tossing his makeup bag over his shoulder. “Then tell me Daichi, how do you feel about Iwaizumi?”

“I just think he’s cute s’all.” Daichi mumbles, ignoring his friend’s skeptic gaze. “And even if I did ask him out, it’s not like he’d say yes.”

Sugawara throws his arm around Daichi’s shoulder, smirking knowingly as he guides his friend out the studio. "Just keep telling yourself that.”

 

_____

 

Daichi is in the middle of helping prepare the set for the day’s photoshoot when Misaki, the director, storms in, expression distraught and shoulders tense, rubbing her face vigorously with her hand as she speaks loudly into her phone, voice laced with desperation and worry.

“How far away are you? Alright, just try to come as quick as you can. Yes, I understand that. Yes, thank you. Okay, just keep me updated. Goodbye.” With a frustrated groan, she hurries off elsewhere.

“What’s going on?” Daichi whispers to Sugawara once she’s out of their sights.

“You didn’t hear? Matsukawa, one of the models we were supposed to be working with today, got stuck in traffic. I heard there was a really bad accident.”

“What are they gonna do about the shoot?”

Sugawara shrugs. “Unless they can find another model to fill in, they’ve got no other choice but to cancel it.”

Daichi can’t help but feel bad about the whole situation. He knew that today’s photoshoot meant a lot to the director, and that even if they were able to push it back a couple of days, Matsukawa wouldn’t be able to attend given his busy schedule, not to mention the other models.

The director returns again, visibly more upset then she was just minutes earlier. “There’s no way he can make here in time, not with the way traffic is.”

“What if we just find another model?” her assistant asks, “If we find one, then we won’t have to cancel the photoshoot.”

“But where can we find another model on such a short notice? Everyone’s so busy…” Misaki’s gaze drifts towards Daichi and Sugawara, a sparkle in her eyes. She rushes towards them, and clasps Daichi’s hands. “Sawamura-kun.”

Daichi’s eyes widen in horror when he realizes what she’s asking. “Oh, no. No, no. I―I can’t do that.”

“Please, Sawamura-kun! Just this one shoot!”

“I don’t―What about Suga?” Daichi’s face turns a frightenedly bright shade of red as he tries to find a way out of this situation. “He way more suited for something like this than me!”

“For any other shoot he would be, but for today’s I really want to have male models who are more masculine.”

Sugawara mouths an ecstatic ‘do it’ when Daichi averts his gaze over to him. With a defeated sigh, Daichi begrudgingly agrees. Misaki squeals with excitement, and thanks Daichi with tightest hug he’s ever been apart of.

Once she’s gone, Sugawara hooks his arm around Daichi’s. “Come on, Daichi. Let’s go.”

“Go? Where? To do what?”

Sugawara’s grin is almost mischievous. “To get you ready!”

 

_____

 

“Is all of this makeup really necessary?” Daichi complains, shifting uncomfortably in his seat  because he’s been sitting in the same spot for nearly half an hour, and Sugawara  _ still  _ isn’t done.

“For hundredth time, yes Daichi, it is.” Sugawara sighs, adding the finishing touches to his friend’s face. Once he’s satisfied with his work, Sugawara hands Daichi a mirror. “There. I’m all done. Are you happy now?”

Daichi studies his face. He looks exactly the same minus the fact that his skin appears clearer, not to say it was all that bad to begin with but still. “It doesn’t even look like I’m wearing makeup.”

“That’s the point.” Sugawara puts away some of his brushes and makeup, winking playfully as he gives his friend one final look over. “Gotta make you look nice for Iwaizumi.”

Daichi blinks. “Iwaizumi? Iwaizumi’s apart of today’s shoot?”

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Sugawara bursts into a fit of giggles at Daichi’s horrifyingly embarrassed expression, narrowly dodging his friend’s fist when he takes a swing at him. “And from my understanding you two are going to be very close and personal.”

“What the hell does that even mean? Suga―” The director cuts Daichi’s sentence short when she calls him over for fitting. Daichi shoots one last glare at Sugawara’s oh so smackable face before heading over into the dressing room. A couple people from wardrobe assist Daichi in getting dressed in today’s ensemble; a worn out pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

Daichi’s body grows warm when he spots Iwaizumi sporting a similar outfit, one that he wears sinfully more attractively than Daichi. Iwaizumi notices Daichi’s heated gaze and approaches him, a devilishly handsome grin on his lips. “Sawamura, I didn’t know you modeled.”

Daichi blushes, and averts his eyes anywhere that isn’t Iwaizumi’s ridiculously attractive face, fumbling over his words as he desperately tries to make his crush on the man not so obvious. “I’m not. I mean I don’t―I don’t. Misaki-san asked me to, and I couldn’t―didn’t say no. So… yeah.”

Iwaizumi, forever the gentleman he is, completely throws away the fact that Daichi is a stuttering, incoherent mess, and places his hand against Daichi’s shoulder, squeezing it gently as he smiles. “Well I look forward to working with you.” 

Instead of responding with actual words, Daichi releases a weird high-pitch noise, and nods dumbly in agreement. Hajime leaves him with one last breathtaking smile before being ushered elsewhere.

Shortly thereafter, Daichi meets up with everyone on set. There’s a couple of female models Daichi recognizes from past photoshoots, Shimizu and Amanai, wearing matching t-shirts and shorts similar to Daichi and Iwaizumi’s clothing, albeit with the coloring reverse. Misaki approaches them with a smile, and begins discussing the atmosphere she’d like for the shoot.

Daichi can barely pay attention with all of the thoughts swirling around inside his head. He can’t stop thinking about all of the lights and cameras that are going to be on him, about how he’s never done anything like this before, about how warm Iwaizumi feels standing next to him. The director snaps Daichi back to the present when she claps suddenly, an animated look highlighting her face.

“So, who wants to go first?”

“We could go first,” Iwaizumi suggests, shifting his gaze towards Daichi. “if that’s okay with you.”

Daichi balks at the idea. “Is it alright if we go after Shimizu-san and Amanai-san? ”

Iwaizumi smiles, and puts a reassuring hand on Daichi’s shoulder. “Whatever makes you comfortable.”

Daichi really wishes he knew ahead of time what today’s shoot was going to be, because if he did, he would have never of agreed to do it. As soon as Daichi sees Shimizu and Amanai begin to pose intimately as if they were a couple, smiling, kissing and hugging, he makes a beeline straight for Sugawara.

“Suga, I can’t do this!” Daichi whisper-yells, pacing around in restless circles. “I didn’t think we’d be doing anything like this!” He gestures towards the two models just in time to see Amanai kiss Shimizu lightheartedly on the cheek. The girls, by all means, look like they’re having fun, and genuinely make a really cute couple, but Daichi knows that won’t be the case with him and Iwaizumi.

“You’re making this a way bigger deal than it has to be, Daichi. And hey, look at the bright side, at least you might finally be able to kiss Iwaizumi like you’ve always wanted to!”

Before Daichi can rip Sugawara a new one, the director calls him over for his and Iwaizumi’s turn. The photoshoot starts off just as bad as Daichi feared it would. He has absolutely no idea what he’s doing, where to put his hands, what face he should make. Nothing. And it certainly doesn’t help that Sugawara is turning blue in the background from trying to suppress all of his laughter.

Just when Daichi thinks the director is finally going to give him the boot, Iwaizumi asks if they can take a short break, and pulls Daichi aside into a dressing room to talk to him alone.

“I’m so sorry.” Daichi blurts out before Iwaizumi has the chance to speak. “I know I’m screwing everything up for everyone.”

“Hey, I know you’re nervous, and that’s okay.” Iwaizumi says softly, rubbing his hands up and down Daichi’s arms in a comforting manner. “If it makes you feel any better, during my first photoshoot I accidentally elbowed the other model in the face.” 

“You didn’t.” Daichi breathes, a small smile sneaking its way onto his lips.

“I did. I broke her nose actually. God, Sawamura, I can’t tell you how bad I felt after that.” Iwaizumi chuckles at the memory, and Daichi can’t help but join him. The model’s expression turns soft as he looks at Daichi. “I guess what I’m trying to get at is that no matter how bad you may think you’re doing out there, at least you didn’t send anyone to the hospital. Not yet anyway”

“That’s true.” Daichi laughs.

“Just take a deep breath, and follow my lead, okay?” 

Daichi nods, and like a heavy burden ripped from his shoulders, he feels infinitely better than he did before. 

The rest of the shoot goes off without a hitch. The confidence that Daichi was sorely lacking manifests itself with a vengeance as he and Iwaizumi take pictures posing as if they were a real couple. Whether it’s a simple hug and smile, laying on each other’s lap, or some other intimate position, Daichi finds himself growing more comfortable and more relaxed in Iwaizumi’s presence. 

As they’re shooting the last few photos, Iwaizumi surprises everyone when he leans over, and kisses Daichi square on the lips. There’s a collective gasp from the rest of the cast and crew, followed by several bright camera flashes.

“Alright, I think that’s it for today. Thank you so much everyone…” The director continues to speak but Daichi can’t hear anything over the thunderous beating of his heart pounding in his ears, seemingly unable to do anything but stay frozen from his spot on the couch. Thankfully, Sugawara drags him away to take off his makeup, but not without stating the obvious.

“Daichi!” He shouts once they’re in the privacy of the makeup room, punching his friend’s arm out of pure excitement. “Iwaizumi kissed you!”

A weak “yeah” is about all Daichi can muster out as his brain has officially stopped working. A sudden knock snaps Daichi out of his trance, turning around to find the source of the noise. He blushes when he sees Iwaizumi standing in the doorway, face flushed and expression soft, standing with a certain shyness that is completely unlike the model.

Sugawara’s eyes shift rapidly between the two of them before he scrambles towards the door, a knowing grin on his lips. “I’ll just leave you two alone.”

Iwaizumi waits until Sugawara is gone before closing the door. He takes a couple steps towards Daichi, looking nervous as hell.  “I know I might be getting ahead of myself, but would you like to go out for dinner sometime?”

Daichi smiles. “I think something can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was gonna have Daichi and Iwaizumi both be rival models or something but my indecisive ass kept going back and forth between that and a more fluffy route. I do have a few qualms about this one but oh well, they all can't be winners haha
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway :)


	5. Day 5: Pride/Fake Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't very fluffy but oh well
> 
> Rated M for some f-bombs

Despite what the masses may believe, Hajime isn’t the kind of guy who goes searching for fights, nor is he the type to actively seek joy from them. He’s had his fair share of brawls and confrontations, but most of them were the result of the other party’s need for conflict. Unless the situation deems it absolutely necessary, Hajime has made it a rule for himself that he won’t step in.

So when he sees two guys standing just outside the entrance of a bar, the taller one visibly more upset than the smaller one, arguing about what sounds like a breakup that happened months ago, Hajime hesitates to intervene.

The shorter guy does not appear weak by any means, in fact he looks as though he could give Hajime a run for his money if they were the ones going at it, but there’s certain degree of apprehension that lines his face when he raises his hands up in a complaisant manner, speaking in a calm yet stern voice.

Hajime’s too far away to hear what he says, but whatever it was it must not have been what the other guy wanted, because as soon as the shorter guy turns around to leave, the taller guy snatches his wrist and jerks him violently back, not caring who hears him when he starts raising his voice.

“Don’t fucking walk away from me! I’m not done talking to you!”

Hajime’s legs react before the rest of his body does, sprinting across the street in record time. Quickly, he yanks the taller guy’s hand off of the shorter guy’s arm, who on closer inspection is discovered to be Sawamura Daichi, a friend of a friend. The guy takes a tumbling step backwards, clearly taken aback by Hajime’s sudden appearance. Hajime keeps his grip tight, digging his nails into the man’s skin as he grits his teeth.

“Don’t fucking touch him.”

The guy slaps Hajime’s hand away, and takes a few steps forward. “Stay out of this. This is none of your business. This is between me and him.”

“When you’re harassing my boyfriend, it _is_ my business.” The lie rolls effortlessly off of Hajime’s tongue, an unwanted yet necessary skill he’s developed after going through numerous situations such as this. Unfortunately, as Hajime’s come to learn firsthand, not everyone is able to take rejection so easily.

The guy’s eyes widen in shock before swiftly shifting to anger. He takes a heated lunge towards Sawamura, spewing venom with each and every harsh syllable that escapes his mouth. “Wow, Sawamura. It’s only been a few months and you’re already crawling in some other guy’s arms?”

The guy calls Sawamura a few more colorful slurs, and it takes every ounce of willpower Hajime has not take his fist and slam it straight into the side of the fucker’s ugly-ass face. But instead of acting on his emotions, Hajime simply tells the man that if he doesn’t leave him and Sawamura alone, he is going to do exactly just that. He slips his hand into Sawamura’s as they make an effort to walk away from this situation, silently worrying if he’s pushing his boundaries by doing so.

His worries are short lived, however, as Sawamura laces their fingers together, seamlessly getting into the act. This simple gesture only angers the man further, but before he can spew anymore hate from his mouth, Sawamura shuts him down.

“Just leave. Whatever we had going on between us is over, okay? Stop living in the past, and just move on with your life.”

The guy glares irritability at the both of them before storming off, cursing incoherently at anything that so much as moves. Once he’s sure that Ex-Boyfriend From Hell is well out of their sights, Hajime lets go of Sawamura’s hand. “Are you alright? I’m sorry if I was overstepping my boundaries.”

Sawamura shakes his head. “Oh no, not at all. If anybody should be apologizing it should be me. I should of known he was gonna cause a scene like that.”

“Was he an ex-boyfriend or something?”

Sawamura rolls his eyes. “We only went out on a few dates. I ended it before anything could get serious. I guess he’s still pretty upset by it, but it looks like I dodged a bullet.”

“More like a fucking tank.” Hajime scoffs. Sawamura cracks a smile at that, and Hajime can’t help but feel proud that he’s the cause of it. “You’re Sugawara’s friend, right?”

“Yeah, actually I was going to meet up with him and a few of our other friends. Do you wanna join us? I could buy you a drink if you want.”

Hajime waves a dismissive hand. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Please, it’s the least I can do after all you’ve done for me tonight.” Hajime finds that he can’t say no, especially not with the way Sawamura stares at him, brown eyes earnest and full of kindness.

Hajime grins as he weighs out his options. “I guess one drink wouldn’t hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer and a bit more complicated with Daichi and Hajime's friends thrown into the mix, but I knew that would've been really long since I have the tendency to drag things out when I write, so this was best I could come up with haha
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway :)


	6. Day 6: Wrath/Crime/Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries cause Iwadai week is almost over*
> 
> I'm actually quite proud of this one haha

Pain erupts in the pit of Daichi’s gut as a fist makes contact with his abdomen, his lungs screaming for air as he falls hard against the back alleyway concrete. He coughs violently, tasting the bitter metallic tang of blood in his mouth. Daichi’s eyes slit into daggers as glares upwards at his attacker, a maelstrom of adrenaline and ire swirling through his veins.

The man hovers over him like a dark cloud, low and menacing, staring Daichi down with eyes similar to that of a predator’s. Caked blood and blossoming bruises plague his face with the aftermath of their fight, his knuckles split and raw from all the punches he’s thrown. The glimmer of light shimmering just beside the man’s waist is all that Daichi needs to know that he’s got his gun on him.

Daichi should of known that coming out here alone was going to be suicide, but he finally got a lead on the whereabouts of Iwaizumi Hajime, the notorious second in command for the Seijoh mafia, known specifically for his illegal distribution of firearms and drugs. For almost two years now, Daichi has been playing cat and mouse with the man, digging vigorously for any information that could bring Iwaizumi down, coming close to capturing him only for it to be in vain.

There was just no way Daichi was going to let this opportunity slip away. Not again anyway.

Though now it appears that this tenacity of his just might be his downfall.

“Not so high and mighty after all without your police goons, huh Sawamura?” Iwaizumi gloats, grinning that wickedly handsome grin of his. It’s this cockiness Iwaizumi gets whenever he has the upper hand on him that really pisses Daichi off.

“Fuck you.” Daichi grunts, hissing in discomfort as he props himself up against a nearby wall.

Iwaizumi kneels close to Daichi, running his fingers gingerly through his dark hair as he hums  thoughtfully, expression smug. “Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Daichi chooses to ignore Iwaizumi’s cheeky comment, and the implications behind it, the strange way it makes his heart beat just a little more faster than usual. He’s in far too much pain to care how weak and afraid he sounds when he croaks, “Are you going to kill me?”

Iwaizumi’s smug expression morphs into something Daichi can’t quite decipher. If he wasn’t flirting with death right now, and his mind wasn’t so foggy, Daichi would almost that he looks… hurt? Conflicted? Daichi doesn’t have time to dwell on it, because before he knows it, Iwaizumi is leaning over into his personal space, pressing his lips against Daichi’s with a tenderness that Daichi didn’t think he was capable of.

The kiss only lasts for several moments, but those several moments are enough to feel like Daichi’s been swept away to a place where he has no bearings on his senses. Everything in his surroundings plays out in slow-motion, then suddenly jump-starts to super sonic speeds. Daichi doesn’t know what to do or what to think. His mind feels like it's going to explode. The air in his lungs isn’t enough. His heart one beat away from bursting into a million pieces.

He releases a trembling breath he didn’t realize he was holding once Iwaizumi pulls away, fixating his steely green eyes onto Daichi’s more gentle brown ones. Daichi is unable to do anything else but gape at the man. Iwaizumi’s mouth curves into a soft smile, his touch gentle as he caresses the side of Daichi’s cheek with his thumb. “You’re cute.”

Daichi doesn’t remember what happened after that. Only the striking image of Iwaizumi’s large silhouette ingrains itself into Daichi’s memory before his vision fades to black.

 

_____

 

Daichi wakes to the loud continuous beeping of his heart monitor, stirring groggily as he tries to make sense of his surroundings. He’s in a hospital room, that’s for sure. Sugawara and Asahi are standing near the bedroom window with their backs turned, gazing outside as they speak to one another in hush tones. The conversation stops once they both realize that Daichi is awake, relief and joy painting their faces as they dash towards their friend. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Sugawara huffs as he tackles Daichi with a hug. “We were all so worried!”

“We came as soon as the chief told us!” Asahi cries, clamping down on Daichi with his own fierce hug. “We thought you were a goner!”

Daichi smiles, both out of love and shame. Love because it’s evident how much his friends truly do care for him, and shame because he feels guilty for making them worry so much. “I’m sorry. I finally found out where Iwaizumi was hiding, and I didn’t want to waste this chance, so I went after him alone.”

Sugawara slaps Daichi’s arm. “You idiot!”

“I know, it was reckless and stupid, and I’m really sorry. I promise it will never happen again.”

Sugawara sighs exasperatedly, and gives Daichi another hug. “You better.”

Daichi opens his mouth to apologize once more when a flash of color in his peripheral catches his attention. A vase filled with some of the most beautiful flowers Daichi has ever seen stands tall on the dresser next to his bed, showcasing an array of vibrant pink carnations, lively golden daffodils, and stunning purple irises.

“Who’re these from?” he asks.

“We’re not sure.” Asahi replies, “They were here before we came to visit.”

Daichi grabs the small note attached to one of the flowers, smiling in amusement as he reads the short but playful message.

_Get well soon, Mr. Officer. I look forward to seeing you again in the near future. Maybe this time we could get to know each other better over a bottle of wine? - I.H._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue Daichi and Hajime changing their relationship status to it's complicated*
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	7. Day 7: Sloth/Working Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to end the week than some good ol' fluff? Honestly, if you expected anything more out of me, I don't know what to tell you haha

Exhaustion clings to the back of Hajime like a heavy boulder, strapped down and constricting, weighing his body down with each and every heavy step he takes up the apartment stairs. The frigid night air sends a shiver down Hajime’s spine as his fishes his keys out from his bag, mentally cursing himself for working until so late. It’s nearly one in the morning, and Daichi has probably long been asleep.

Carefully, so as not to make any noise, Hajime opens the door and creeps inside, tip-toeing across floorboards as he sets his bag down and takes off his jacket. Once his shoes are off, Hajime heads into the kitchen for something quick and easy to make. He grabs a cup of instant ramen from the pantry, and heads towards the refrigerator for a bottle of water.

Fatigue and irritation quickly transforms turns into love and adoration when Hajime opens the refrigerator door, and finds a plate of onigiri waiting for him. A warm smile graces his lips as he reads the sticky note attached to the saran wrap covering the food, chuckling softly at the goofy yet wholehearted message.

_ Make sure you eat some actual food before you go to bed. If I find any ramen cups in the trash tomorrow, I’ll kick your butt!  _ _ ♡ _

As per the note’s instructions, Hajime sets aside his original late night meal in favor for the food Daichi made for him, wondering what he did to deserve such a thoughtful and caring boyfriend. 

Once he’s finished eating, Hajime goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face before heading into their bedroom. He strips out of his work clothes before slipping into bed next to Daichi’s sleeping figure, trying to be as quiet as possible. Daichi stirs awake at the movement, gazing at Hajime with half-lidded eyes.

“Sorry, baby. Did I wake you up?” Hajime murmurs, situating himself into a more comfortable position. Instead of responding with actual words, Daichi merely opens his arms and grunts, signaling for him to come closer. Hajime willingly obliges, tucking his head underneath his boyfriend’s chin as sleep swiftly consumes him.

 

_____

 

Hajime wakes the very next morning to the gentle caress of his boyfriend’s fingers trailing up and down his cheek, his lips curling into a lazy smile. Daichi’s smile is as bright as the early morning sunlight peeking through the blinds, warm and affectionate, giggling softly as he runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Hey, stranger.” he greets.

Hajime releases an airy laugh, rubbing his hand along the curve of Daichi’s back. “Yeah, feels like it’s been weeks since we’ve last seen each other. You know, when it wasn’t two ‘clock in the morning’.”

Daichi hums thoughtfully. “You don’t work the next few days, right?”

“Nope.”

“Good, neither do I.” Daichi scoots closer and gives Hajime a quick peck on the lips. Hajime turns and gives Daichi a kiss of his own, their legs tangling lazily together.

He grins as they pull away. “Your breath stinks.”

“Not uh. It’s your breath that always stinks.” Daichi mumbles with a laugh, complying with no complaints when Hajime pulls him onto his chest. He drapes his arm around Daichi’s back, grazing his fingertips across the firm muscles as they lay in an easy silence.

“So what’s on the agenda today?” Daichi asks after several minutes, making no effort to do anything but stay exactly where he is.

“Other than spending the whole day in bed cuddling with you?” Hajime smiles, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Nothing else comes to mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and I hope you had a good Iwadai week!


	8. Bonus Day: Sequel to Iwadai Week 2k17 Day 3 - Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this a sequel to one of my fics from last years Iwadai week, and it took a whole damn year to do because life got in the way hahaha which probably begs the question is this even relevant? But I finally finished it, and wanted to post it so here it is haha
> 
> I would recommend reading the first part cause other wise it's not going to make sense at all
> 
> Enjoy!

In a perfect world, Daichi would have never of developed a crush on one Iwaizumi Hajime, would have never of discovered the true identity of his arch nemesis, would have never of ran away with his tail behind his legs at the museum. ****  
** **

Unfortunately, for Daichi, that perfect world doesn’t exist. ****  
** **

Sugawara releases a deep sigh from where he stands in the middle of Daichi’s room, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes shut and veins twitching, clearly trying his hardest not to straight up murder his friend from where he sits motionless on the bed. Daichi swallows the lump in his throat, and sneaks a quick glance towards Asahi for support. Asahi merely gives him a look that says _ don’t look at me, you brought this upon yourself. _ ****  
** **

“I’m not mad.” Sugawara starts, pausing only to let another exasperated breath escape his lips. For one fleeting moment, it seems like Sugawara may just give up and let Daichi off the hook, but then, like a bomb ticking away its last few seconds, he detonates. “I’m just―what the  _ hell  _ were you thinking, Daichi?” ****  
** **

Daichi winces as his friend goes off on an explosive rant, stomping heatedly back and forth across the room, small, golden sparks flickering off of him as his voice raises with each and every word. ****  
** **

Daichi knows better than anyone that he deserves it. He broke the number one rule when it comes to their less-than-lawful activities: never,  _ ever _ turn your back on each other. And Daichi didn’t just turn his back on his friends. No, he left them completely out of the loop to fend for themselves while he ran away like a complete coward. ****  
** **

But behind all the sharp words and acidic tones, Daichi knows deep down that his friends (namely Suga) were just worried. One of them could have gotten seriously hurt, or even worse, they could have gotten caught. ****  
** **

Asahi places a calming hand on Sugawara’s shoulder, ceasing his tirade of colorful words. “I think he gets it, Suga.” ****  
** **

Sugawara exchanges a thoughtful look with Asahi before glancing over at Daichi. With a tired sigh, he plops down on the bed next to his friend, sprawled out on his back as he gives Daichi an apologetic smile. ****  
** **

“Sorry. You know I only nag because I don’t want anything bad happening to you guys.” ****  
** **

Daichi’s lips curl into a shy smile. “If anybody should be apologizing, it should be me.” ****  
** **

“Why did you run off like that?” Asahi asks, sitting down on the other side of Daichi. Both Asahi and Sugawara gaze at him with curious expressions, waiting silently for an answer. Daichi feels his face grow warm at the sudden question, his heartbeat quickening.  ****  
** **

Oh, where oh  _ where  _ does he even  _ begin _ ? ****  
** **

As much as he would rather hide under his bed sheets and never see the light of day again, Daichi figures his best course of action is to just be frank and spit it out. At least Sugawara and Asahi aren’t the judgmental type. ****  
** **

“Uh, okay so y’know how I was acting strange after I stole that amulet last week?” Daichi asks as he rubs the back of his neck, a poor attempt to calm his rapid nerves.  ****  
** **

Both Asahi and Sugawara nod. ****  
** **

“So then you guys, uh, know how I was acting strange around Iwaizumi?” ****  
** **

“Yeah, like any other time you're around him.” Sugawara says without missing a beat.  ****  
** **

Daichi shoots his friend a quick glare before continuing. “Anyway. I, uh, well. I kind of bumped into him when I was heading back home from the museum.” ****  
** **

Asahi gasps and claps his hands over his mouth. “Iwaizumi found out you’re Corvus!” ****  
** **

Daichi averts his eyes down towards his lap, suddenly feeling the full force of his embarrassment wash over him like a gigantic wave. “Not exactly…” ****  
** **

It doesn’t long for the gears to start turning in Sugawara’s head because, almost immediately, he sits up, eyes wide with revelation and mouth agape, staring at Daichi with an intensity that he hasn’t seen in awhile.  ****  
** **

“Iwaizumi’s Elan.” It’s not question. ****  
** **

Daichi nods slowly, his face burning warmer and redder with each passing second. He snatches a pillow and smothers his face with it, groaning unintelligibly as he falls down next to Sugawara. ****  
** **

“Are you sure it was him, Daichi?” Asahi asks gently. “I mean, it could’ve just been someone who looked like Iwaizumi...” ****  
** **

“I’m positive!” Daichi practically screams, rubbing his hands roughly up and down his face in a fit of frustration. “After we fought I saw his face. His stupid, handsome face!” ****  
** **

“Come on, Daichi.”  Sugawara says, placing a comforting hand his friend’s shoulder. “It’s not like it’s the end of the world.” ****  
** **

“But what if he finds out?” Daichi hates how his voice cracks, hates how pathetic he sounds. God, he is pathetic, isn’t he? “What if he hates me?” ****  
** **

“Iwaizumi’s not going to hate you, Daichi.” Asahi reassures. ****  
** **

As much as Daichi realizes that there’s no dishonesty behind his friends’ words, he can’t help the sinking feeling that keeps building in his chest. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “I hope you’re right.”

 

_____

****

A low murmur of conversation rustles over the inside of the coffee shop as Hajime waits in line, trying not to think too much before he gets some much needed caffeine in his system. His weary eyes scan the room with mild interest, searching for nothing in particular. Once he receives his coffee and pays for it, Hajime takes a long sip from his cup, relishing in the warm burn trailing down his throat. With a low groan, he adjusts the strap from his backpack and walks out of the coffee shop to meet up with Oikawa, letting his impatient thoughts to consume him. ****  
** **

Last night was… _ strange _ to say the least.  ****  
** **

Actually, no. Scratch that. Absolutely fucking bizarre is probably a more worthy description for the shit that went down last night. ****  
** **

Hajime, for the life of him,  _ still  _ cannot comprehend what the hell had happened. One moment he’s confronting Corvus like he always does, heart pounding and body aching, itching for the fight that always comes. The next he’s watching in utter confusion as his arch nemesis throws  _ him, Hajime, the hero!,  _ the bag of money, leaving a flabbergasted array of heroes and villains alike as he runs away.  ****  
** **

With the way his allies charged after him, Hajime can only assume that there must have been something wrong with Corvus. Or maybe they had a secret plan all along? And that whole scene was just a distraction? ****  
** **

The more he thinks about it and tries to place all the pieces together, the more confused and unsure Hajime becomes. ****  
** **

But what Hajime is sure about, however, is that the next time he faces Corvus, he’s going to get some answers.  ****  
** **

He finds Oikawa at their usual meeting spot near the corner of the block, lost in whatever conversation he’s having on his phone. Hajime scoffs and shakes his head, already knowing by the way Oikawa ogles at his phone with the big, dumb grin on his face that he’s texting Michimiya. ****  
** **

Hajime can’t completely hate on his friend’s puppy love mentality because honestly, Michimiya is probably one of, if not the best thing that has happened to Oikawa ever since he’s entered college. She’s one of the few people who are able to put up with all of Oikawa’s eccentric (often annoying) habits and quirks, but she also possesses the uncanny ability to keep him grounded whenever his ego begins to inflate or when it suddenly takes a nosedive. ****  
** **

Oikawa puts his phone away as soon as he spots Hajime coming, greeting his friend with a toothy grin and a cheery hello. Despite his exhaustion, Hajime can’t help but return the sentiment, and greets his friend in a similar, albeit more languid, manner. ****  
** **

The walk to campus goes by in silence, as the need for any sort of conversation is deemed unnecessary. Hajime and Oikawa already ran that river dry more than enough the night before, crashing at Hajime’s apartment immediately after the fight, or rather lack thereof, staying up until the early hours of the morning trying to make sense of the bizarreness they had just witnessed.  ****  
** **

It’s not too long before Hajime and Oikawa arrive at their classroom, and walk inside. Hajime’s eyes immediately drift towards the back of the room, landing on the gorgeous specimen that is Sawamura Daichi. A fluttery sensation erupts from the pit of Hajime’s stomach, a small smile sneaking its way onto the corner of his lips. ****  
** **

“Keep it in your pants, Iwa-chan. We’re in public.” ****  
** **

“Wha―Shut up!” Hajime shoves Oikawa’s smirking face away, his ears pinkening. They turn even more pink when he realizes that everyone’s eyes are on him, more specifically Sawamura’s. Their eyes meet briefly before Sawamura abruptly shies away, his face blossoming into a light blush. Hajime barely has enough time to appreciate that blush, because, as soon as he catches the smallest of glimpses of it, Sawamura’s head is already down, hidden behind the seemingly impenetrable wall of his forearms. ****  
** **

With whatever part of his dignity that remains, Hajime scurries towards the back of the lecture hall, shooting Oikawa an icy look. Oikawa hardly bats an eyelash at his friend’s intimidating face, already accustomed to the sheer intensity of the expression after years upon years of enduring it, and skips forward towards their friends.  ****  
** **

“How’s it going guys?” he asks once they’re at their usual spot, sitting down next to Sugawara with a smile. ****  
** **

“Good, good.” Sugawara replies, eyeing Hajime with a strange look that does not go by unnoticed. He smiles his friendly and bright smile. “What about you guys?” ****  
** **

They settle into easy chatter soon thereafter, Oikawa, Sugawara, and Azumane talking and laughing as they usually do. Hajime chimes into the conversation every now and then, but his focus strays elsewhere. He’s a bit worried about Sawamura, who hasn’t really moved much since he put his head down.  ****  
** **

Maybe he’s sick? ****  
** **

Before he realizes what he’s doing and before he gains the conscience to stop himself, Hajime reaches his hand down towards Sawamura’s forehead. As soon as Hajime’s cold fingers touch Sawamura’s warm skin, Sawamura jerks out of his seat like he’s just been shocked, tumbling down onto the floor with a violent thud. Big brown eyes gaze up at Hajime with something that he can’t quite figure out. ****  
** **

Fear? Surprise? Or maybe something deeper? ****  
** **

“Uh.” Hajime doesn’t know what else to say. What do you say after indirectly causing your crush to fall onto the ground like that? ****  
** **

After about a second or two, Sawamura regains sense of his surroundings and clears his throat, every piece of visible skin flushed red with embarrassment. He stands up, albeit a bit awkwardly, and takes his seat. “S-sorry. You just scared me...” ****  
** **

“Oh. I’m―I’m sorry.”

A heavy silence hovers over the room like a dark storm cloud on the horizon, students only returning to their seats once the professor walks in, completely unaware of the fool Sawamura just made of himself. ****  
** **

Hajime sneaks a quick glance at Sawamura once the lecture gets going, his fingers aching to touch him just once more. He can’t really see Sawamura’s face, as it’s partially covered by his hand from where it sits tense in his palm, but Hajime can tell that he’s still really embarrassed about everything. ****  
** **

Reluctantly, Hajime returns his attention back to the lecture in front of him, despite being fully aware of the fact that he won’t absorb anything from it. ****  
** **

 

_____ ****  
** **

 

Sugawara’s punch to the arm comes about as quickly as Daichi expects it to, which isn’t all that surprising considering just how much of a dumbass Daichi made himself look. That being said, Sugawara’s got a killer right hook that still hurts like hell. ****  
** **

“Ow!” ****  
** **

“Way to be subtle, Captain Obvious!” he chides, moving alongside Daichi and Asahi as they maneuver through the busy campus hallways, on the prowl for something good to eat. ****  
** **

Daichi frowns. “I wasn’t  _ trying  _ to subtle.” he mutters, earning himself another punch for the snide comment. ****  
** **

“Why don’t you just tell Iwaizumi, Daichi? I mean it looks like he’s pretty worried about you, and it would save you both a lot of troub―” Asahi cuts his sentence short when he realizes that both Daichi and Sugawara have stopped walking, staring at him with two of the most disapproving looks they’ve ever given him. “What?” ****  
** **

“You know what, Asahi,” Sugawara starts as they begin walking again, “you say some really dumb things sometimes, but this takes the cake.” ****  
** **

Asahi’s eyes bugged out a bit as he tries to think of something to say. “Well! What do you suppose Daichi should do then?” ****  
** **

“Not tell Iwaizumi.” Daichi grumbles under his breath. He  _ oofs! _ as both Sugawara and Asahi bump their shoulders into him, one more playful than the other.  ****  
** **

“You _are_ going to have to do something about this whole situation though.” Sugawara says, eyeing his friend with a look similar to that of a parent chastising their child. “You can’t ignore Iwaizumi forever, Daichi.” ** **  
****

Daichi rolls his eyes, and mumbles. “I can try.” ****  
** **

This smart comment earns Daichi another bump for his troubles, courtesy of none other than his silver-haired friend. Sugawara grins, and wraps an arm around Daichi’s shoulder. “You know what sounds good right now? Some ramen. Whataya guys say? Wanna go get some?” ****  
** **

“As long as I’m not paying, I’m not gonna complain.” ****  
** **

“Alright, Asahi’s treat it is then!” ****  
** **

“Wait, Suga!.” Asahi protests, chasing after his friends as they sprint away from him. “You can’t just decide that!” ****  
** **

Sugawara bursts into a fit of laughter as Asahi struggles to catch him, coming close but not close enough. Daichi doubles over with his own uncontrollable giggles as he watches the entire scene unfold, momentarily forgetting about his issues with Iwaizumi.

****

_____

****

Hajime is very confused. ****  
** **

Corvus hasn’t shown his face at all since the night he ran out on everybody, and that was nearly three weeks ago. ****  
** **

Hajime hates to admit it, but he’s actually quite concerned about the night-dwelling villain. It’s completely out of character for Corvus to just  _ not  _ show up. He may not know him personally, but Hajime has fought with Corvus enough to know that he never backs down from a challenge, which makes his absence all the more worrisome. ****  
** **

Honestly, it’s kind of disappointing. Hajime really adores their fights. ****  
** **

“Hey, Oikawa?” he shouts as they soar over the roofs of skyscrapers, Oikawa utilizing his extraterrestrial flying abilities and Hajime exerting his superhuman strength to jump and race across the buildings, chasing after two-thirds of the infamous Nighthawk trio after they just robbed a jewelry store. ****  
** **

“Yeah?” ****  
** **

“When we catch up to them, can I do the talking? Please?” ****  
** **

Oikawa glances back at Hajime with a curious look, clearly taken aback by the seemingly random request. Normally, Oikawa is the one who does the talking whenever they’re out on their superhero escapades, as he’s a lot more tactful when it comes to speaking with the bad guys. Hajime falls under more of the attack now, ask questions later kind of superhero.  ****  
** **

Oikawa gives the question some thought before shrugging. “Sure, I guess.” ****  
** **

Hajime nods even though he knows Oikawa can’t see him, and continues forward. ****  
** **

Eventually, Hajime and Oikawa’s persistence proves to be too much for the runaway villains, as they abruptly come to a halt atop the roof of a large skyscraper. The Beast and Inferno Man stand as if ready for a fight, fists raised high and bodies tense, glaring menacingly at the two heroes. ****  
** **

Against his better judgement, Hajime takes a cautious step towards the duo, suddenly feeling the full force of what he’s about to do rest upon his shoulders. He raises his hands up slowly, trying to send the message that he’s not here to fight. Unsurprisingly, the movement causes the two villains to become even more on the defensive, understandably suspicious of Hajime’s intentions. ****  
** **

“I don’t wanna fight. I just wanna ask you guys something.”

“Iwa-chan, what the hell are you doing?” Oikawa whisper-yells behind him. Hajime ignores his friend and continues walking forward, stopping only when he’s a couple of yards away from the two men. The Beast and Inferno Man gaze at the hero curiously, never once taking their eyes off of him. ****  
** **

“What’s going on with Corvus?” ****  
** **

Oikawa chokes audibly, the Beast and Inferno Man each sporting similar startled expressions. I nferno Man quirks a silver brow, questioning. “Why do you wanna know?” ****  
** **

“Ah.” Hajime’s cheeks redden, the color spreading all the way up to his ears. He hadn’t really thought this far. “I was just―just wondering.” ****  
** **

Inferno Man crosses his arms, skeptical. “Were you now?” ****  
** **

“Y-yeah…”  ****  
** **

Only the soft howl of the wind can be heard amidst the awkward silence that follows Hajime’s less than convincing answer. Inferno Man tilts his head in suspicion, boring a hole straight through the hero with a look that clearly says he can see right through him. Hajime merely turns away, avoiding the villain's eyes all together to save himself from further scrutiny. ****  
** **

“That’s it.” Inferno Man grunts, shaking his head in irritation. “This is getting ridiculous.” ****  
** **

“Su―Inferno Man!” Beast shouts.  _ “What are you doing?” _ ****  
** **

“Oh give it a rest, Asahi. You’re just as sick of Daichi’s melodrama as I am.” As he soon as he says this, Inferno Man does the unthinkable: he removes the mask concealing his identity, revealing an all too familiar face. ****  
** **

“Sugawara-kun?” Oikawa gawks, nearly tumbling over his own words. ****  
** **

Sheepishly, The Beast transforms back into his human form, dark ragged fur disappearing into tan skin. Azumane’s face flushes bright with pink, clearly indic ating his embarrassment towards  the awkward situation they’ve all suddenly found themselves in. ****  
** **

“And Azumane-kun too!” Oikawa practically shrieks, snapping his head towards Hajime to seek some sort of logical explanation for this sudden turn of events. Hajime barely has the brain power to acknowledge his friend’s astonishment, as the magnitude of the reveals paralyzes his body into shock. ****  
** **

Sugawara takes a couple cautious steps forward, his hands raised in a similar fashion as Hajime’s were only minutes prior. “Iwaizumi. Oikawa. I’m gonna ask you guys to just chill out for a second, alright? I know this is sudden, and I know you’re probably really confused, but I really need to talk to you guys.” He pauses, casting a quick glance at Hajime. “Well, mainly just Iwaizumi.” ****  
** **

“W-Why me?” Iwaizumi asks. ****  
** **

“I don’t know how else to say this,” Sugawara huffs, rubbing a exasperated hand over his face. “but Daichi’s Corvus, and he knows that you’re Elan.” ** **  
****

Hajime visibly jerks at the blunt statements, his thoughts and emotions traveling a hundred miles per hour. “What? How?” ****  
** **

“It happened when you two fought like a month ago. I think Daichi stole an amulet or something? Whatever. It doesn’t matter. Long story short, your mask got torn off. Daichi found out. But of course once Daichi knew who you were, he couldn’t just leave you there, so he brought you home.” ** **  
****

“Wait, wait, wait a minute.” Hajime interrupts, using the moment to gather his rampant thoughts. “Sawamura was the one who brought me back home?” ****  
** **

Hajime recalls waking up in his own apartment the morning after his fight with Corvus, his body and mind heavy with exhaustion, under the impression that it was Oikawa who found him and brought him back. It all makes sense now. The opened window. Oikawa’s confusion. The fact that whoever brought Hajime home knew where he lived and which bedroom was his. ****  
** **

Sugawara nods, simultaneously answering Hajime’s question whilst leaving him even more perplexed. ****  
** **

“Why would he do that?” ****  
** **

Sugawara eyes Hajime thoughtfully as he considers his words. “Daichi really likes y―” ****  
** **

_ “Suga!” _ Azumane screams, appearing as though he’s on the verge of passing out.  _ “Stop!” _ ****  
** **

"Then what do you want me to do, Asahi?” Sugawara screams back, clearly fed up with all of this unnecessary drama his friend has caused. Hajime stumbles backwards as several sparks of fire flare off of the villain. “Leave Iwaizumi in the dark about everything, and have Daichi continue moping around?” ** **  
****

“Well you don’t need to tell Iwaizumi that Daichi  _ likes  _ him! That’s suppose to be  _ Daichi’s  _ job!” ****  
** **

“And how long is that going to take?” Without warning, Sugawara whips around and meets Hajime’s burning face head on, his eyes showing no signs of sugarcoating. “Daichi really likes you, Iwaizumi, and it’s pretty obvious that you like him too―No, no, no. Don’t give me that look! It’s the truth and you know it! Look, the whole reason Daichi hasn’t been showing up lately is ‘cause he doesn’t know what to do when he’s around you.” ****  
** **

Hajime swallows hard. “What do you mean?” ****  
** **

“He’s a villain, right? And you’re a hero. Doesn’t exactly sound like the most ideal relationship to be in, does it?” Sugawara sighs, his face morphing into something more soft and caring. “Daichi can be really dumb sometimes. He’s honestly overthinking this whole situation.” ****  
** **

“What makes you say that?”  ****  
** **

“Daichi thinks that, if you weren’t into him before, then there’s  _ no way _ you’d like him if you found out what he truly is.” The corners of Sugawara’s lips curl upward into a soft smile. “But I think we all know that’s not the case.” ****  
** **

Hajime averts his eyes down towards his boots, away from Sugawara’s knowing gaze. He feels a dose of self-consciousness strike him when he remembers that there are two other people listening in on this conversation. He wiggles his foot around anxiously, his skin prickling with an uncomfortable warmth. “What do you want me to do?” ****  
** **

“Just talk to him please.” Sugawara places his hand on Hajime’s shoulder, and gives it a light squeeze. “You don’t have to confess to Daichi or anything. All I ask is that you make him understand that you won’t hate him. That you never did” ****  
** **

Hajime nods. “I will.” ****  
** **

“Good, now that that’s all settled. Here.” Sugawara tosses Hajime the bag full of stolen jewels that he’s been carrying. “Consider this our truce for the time being.” ****  
** **

Hajime opens his mouth to speak, but before he has the time to process what he wants to say, the Nighthawks are already long gone.

 

_____

****

Hajime checks the clock on his phone for what is probably the hundredth time that day, his foot tapping anxiously against the hard wooden floor, the rapid thumps in rhythm with his own chaotic heart beats. He jerks his head forward whenever he hears the metallic ring of the front entrance bell, studying each and every new body making their way into the restaurant. Hajime had texted Sawamura the morning after his encounter with Sugawara and Azumane, and asked him if he wanted to have lunch together sometime, and Sawamura, being the kind hearted individual he is, agreed despite the obvious tension between them.  ** **  
****

Maybe it’s because Sugawara gave him the whole rundown on what’s going on, or maybe it’s just simply because he got called out about his crush on Sawamura, but Hajime was pretty nervous about asking Sawamura out. Is this technically date? Does it count as one if you both like each other but haven’t said anything yet? Hajime’s probably just overthinking this whole situation. ****  
** **

Hajime runs his hand against his cheek, and releases a deep sigh. He just hopes that he doesn’t waste this opportunity to spend some quality time with his crush by turning it into an interrogation session or something. ****  
** **

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” Sawamura gasps suddenly, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Hajime blinks. He hadn’t even seen him come in. “Suga and Asahi kept asking me weird questions, and just wouldn’t let me leave.” Sawamura sits down and laughs. “But I’m here now! You weren’t waiting too long, were you?” ****  
** **

“Ah, no. I just got here.” Over half-an-hour ago, but Sawamura doesn’t need to know that. ****  
** **

“Oh, thank God.” Sawamura smiles that sinfully gorgeous smile of his, the one that makes Hajime’s knees weak and sends the flurry of butterflies in his stomach fluttering. Hajime bites his inner lip. ****  
** **

This is going to be harder than he thought it would be. ****  
** **

The next hour or so flies by in the blink of an eye as Hajime and Sawamura enjoy their meals, getting to know each other better as they share stories and crack jokes. It’s been some time since Hajime has had this much fun hanging out with someone who wasn’t Oikawa or one of his other volleyball buddies, so long in fact that it makes Hajime dread for the confrontation that is sure to arise in the next few minutes. He waits until Sawamura’s giggles from a particularly funny story die down before he comes clean. ****  
** **

“So, the reason I asked you out today was because I wanted to talk about something with you.” Hajime starts, noticing the abrupt change in Sawamura’s demeanor, the way his shoulders tense. ****  
** **

“About what?” Sawamura asks. ****  
** **

Hajime takes a deep breath. He spent nearly every waking minute he had the past several days practicing what he was going to say to Sawamura, going through all of the possible routes and turns this conversation could take. Instead of beating around the bush and dragging this out longer than it needs to be, Hajime decides that his best plan of action is to take one from Sugawara and just be blunt. ****  
** **

“I know you’re Corvus.” ****  
** **

As quick as the press of a button, Sawamura’s face goes completely stone cold, all of the soft features Hajime’s come to know and love hardening behind a tall, ominous wall.  ****  
** **

Sawamura licks his lips and swallows, nerves plaquing his every movement as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “What do you want?” ****  
** **

Hajime’s eyes widen in shock at Sawamura’s acidic tone. “What? Nothing! I just wanted to talk to you!” ****  
** **

“Was this the only reason why you asked me out today?” ****  
** **

“What? No! Dammit, Sawamura!” With an unceremonious jerk, Hajime hops over the table, snatching Sawamura’s unknowing hands into his before he has the chance to get up and leave. He keeps his grip tight. “Please just listen to me!”   


There’s a couple of other customers looking their way, but Hajime pays them no mind. The only thing he’s focused on right now is Sawamura and not fucking this up any more than he already has. ****  
** **

A crack begins to form in Sawamura’s hard demeanor as his eyes linger on their conjoined hands for several seconds before looking elsewhere, his cheeks flaring into a light pink. He mumbles. “Go on.” ****  
** **

Hajime sits back down but doesn’t release his grip on Sawamura’s hands. It makes his cheeks burn just thinking about how warm Sawamura’s hands are, how perfect they feel wrapped in his. Hajime takes a deep breath, never once wavering his eyes from Sawamura’s when he speaks. “The other night me and Oikawa ran into the Nighthawks and well, long story short, Sugawara basically revealed himself―” ****  
** **

Sawamura closes his eyes and groans. “Suga.”   ****  
** **

“―and told us everything.” Hajime pauses, unconsciously grazing his thumbs against Sawamura’s hands. “He, uh, also said that the reason you were so worked up over everything was because you, um. Well, because you, because you like me.” ****  
** **

_ “Suga!” _ ****  
** **

“But that’s okay because I like you too!” Hajime shouts, instantly regretting it. Not because it’s the not the truth, because trust him, _ it is _ , but Hajime probably should of done a more tactful job of getting his feelings across. The outburst grabs the attention of a few more onlookers, but Hajime honestly can’t find it in himself to care, especially when he sees the way Sawamura’s face reddens, his voice uncharacteristically shy when he stutters. ****  
** **

“Y-you like me?” ****  
** **

“I do. A lot.” ****  
** **

Sawamura pauses. “But I’m not a good guy?” ****  
** **

Hajime shrugs his shoulders. “You steal jewels and rob banks. So what? I’m sure you’ve got your reasons. If nothing has stopped me from liking you before, what makes this any different?” ****  
** **

“So, what do we do now?” Sawamura asks after a couple moments of silence. ****  
** **

“Well for starters, I’d like to take you out on a proper date, and then maybe we could see where this goes?” ****  
** **

Sawamura’s lips curve into a shy smile. “I’d like that.”

****

_____

****

The cool city air sends a ripple of shivers across Hajime’s skin, surging like bolts of electricity throughout his veins. His hand slams unforgivingly into the hard concrete of a building wall, dust and debris bursting into the air like a puff of smoke as he propels off into the dark of the night.  ****  
** **

It’s a scene all too familiar to Hajime. The chase across the city landscape. The adrenaline pumping throughout his body. The thrill trailing down his spine. It’s an almost surreal feeling, this excitement and jubilation. Hajime wouldn’t sell it for the world.

The dark cape fluttering in front of Hajime turns around suddenly as they’re sprinting along the rooftop of a large building, smirking challengingly. It’s a bad move on his part, as Hajime uses the brief moment to catch up. He snatches the perpetrator up in one fell swoop, wrapping his arms around the man in the tightest bear hug humanly possible, ultimately ceasing any chance for escape.  ** **  
****

Smiling infectiously, Hajime smothers the villain’s cheek with messy kisses, drinking in all of the sweet and rapturous sounds that seep out from his lips. ****  
** **

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Sawamura giggles, hardly even attempting to put up a decent fight. He places a few playful pats on Hajime’s bicep. “You caught me!” ****  
** **

Hajime plants another kiss on Sawamura’s cheek, and then one more just for good measure. He sways the two of them back and forth on their feet, humming with delight. “Mhm, that’s right. I won.” ****  
** **

As the more dates they went on, and the closer they got to know each other, Hajime began to discover that Sawamura’s villainous tendencies weren’t so villainous after all. His heart nearly skipped a beat when Sawamura told him that the reason he and his friends were stealing was so that they could help pay off their tuition and ease the burden off of their families. It made Hajime all the more thankful that he stayed true to his feelings, and never doubted Sawamura’s character, especially once he found out that the Nighthawks were only stealing from corrupt places, and that they weren’t actually physically hurting anybody.

“You can let me go anytime now, Iwaizumi.” ****  
** **

“Not until you hand over that necklace you stole.” ****  
** **

Hajime can practically hear Sawamura’s benevolent grin when he jokingly obliges, sliding the precious piece of jewelry into his boyfriend’s palm. Hajime tucks the necklace into the small pouch just beside his hip before returning his attention back to the villain at hand. Once the hold on him is no more, Sawamura spins around and drapes his arms around Hajime’s neck, kissing the tip of his nose with a goofy grin. ****  
** **

“I think you’re starting to get soft on me, Sawamura.” Hajime smirks, sneaking his arms around the villain’s waist. “That’s the third time in a row that I’ve caught you.” ****  
** **

A glint of mischief shimmers across Sawamura’s hooded eyes, all of the sharp lines and edges of his face looking lovely beneath the shadows of his hood. “Maybe I wanna be caught.” ****  
** **

If there’s one thing Hajime’s learned in the past few months of dating, it’s that Sawamura is  _ a lot  _ more bold than Hajime ever thought he would be. Of course, that’s not necessarily a bad thing. The only downside is that Hajime has a hard time controlling himself whenever his boyfriend tempts him likes this. ****  
** **

A shaky breath escapes Hajime’s throat before he promptly attacks Sawamura’s lips with his own, pulling their bodies closer together. Sawamura responds just as passionately, smiling cheekily into the kiss. He giggles when Hajime leans him back, his hood falling off almost instantly. Hajime swallows the lump in his throat when they break apart, running his hands near the luminous orange gems dangling around Sawamura’s waist, a detail he always found alluring on the villain, even before he knew who he truly was. ****  
** **

“Is there something on my belt?” Sawamura muses, giggling at his boyfriend’s ministrations. ****  
** **

Hajime merely hums in agreement, grazing his thumb over a particularly shiny stone. “Is there any purpose for it?” ****  
** **

Sawamura hums thoughtfully as he runs his fingers through Hajime’s hair. “Not really. I guess I really only wear it for aesthetics. Why, do you like it?” ****  
** **

“Probably more than I should.” Hajime murmurs. ****  
** **

Sawamura snickers. “Wow, Iwaizumi, you’re such a perv. And here I thought you were a gentleman!” ****  
** **

“What? No! I’m―I’m not! It’s just that you have a really nice body! No! I meant your legs! They’re just...really nice...” Hajime fumbles, realizing in horror that the more he speaks the more he incriminates himself. The blush on Sawamura’s face does not go by unnoticed, even underneath the soft glow of the moon. ****  
** **

“Don’t worry, I know exactly how you feel.” With a mischievous smirk, Sawamura sneaks his hands down onto Hajime’s ass, and gives a playful squeeze. Hajime’s breath hitches, his entire body growing warm.  ****  
** **

Sawamura laughs at his boyfriend’s reaction, and pulls his hands away, giving Hajime another kiss on the cheek. “It’s late. We should probably start heading home.” ****  
** **

“And who’s the reason we’re out here in the first place?” Hajime grins, lacing their fingers together. ****  
** **

Sawamura feigns innocence. “I’m not sure. Must’ve been some handsome villain.” ****  
** **

“Handsome indeed.” Hajime hums, leaning in to kiss Sawamura goodnight. After a prolonged hug, Sawamura walks away towards the edge of the roof, holding onto Hajime’s hand until he’s too far away to touch it. He pulls his hood up over his head, hopping onto the building's ledge to fly off. ****  
** **

“Hey, Iwaizumi?” Daichi says as he turns around to face the man.  ****  
** **

“Yeah?” ****  
** **

“I think if anybody’s starting to get soft,” Sawamura grins, whipping out the necklace he stole seemingly out of nowhere. He gives the golden chain a few quick spins around his finger tip, clutching the piece of jewelry in his palm before pointing his finger at Hajime. “it’s definitely  _ you _ .” ****  
** **

“What? How?” Hajime hastily checks his pockets, stunned to find that the necklace is no longer where he put it. ****  
** **

With a flirty wink, Sawamura blows his boyfriend one last kiss, waving goodbye as he leaps off the building to fly away, leaving a very confused but very impressed Hajime to gather his thoughts. Hajime can’t help but grin at his boyfriend’s scheming, chuckling quietly to himself as he sets out to go home too. ****  
** **

It may not be the most conventional of relationships, but that sure as hell isn’t going to stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was a couple people who were curious if I was going to make a sequel and I'm so sorry that it took an entire year and that it's a bit sloppy in some parts haha but I hope you liked it regardless :)

**Author's Note:**

> It's a headcanon of mine that Daichi and Hajime worry about the other a lot, even though they're both able to take care of themselves. I just hope that I managed to make them sound protective and not possessive because I personally don't see either of them being that way.
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it :)


End file.
